


Dear Donghyuck

by chk0606



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nothing much, a letter to donghyuck, i just wanted to post this, its boring, mark confesses his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chk0606/pseuds/chk0606
Summary: Mark sends a letter to Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Dear Donghyuck

Dear Donghyuck,

You might not know who I am. I’m just a simple nobody that admires you. If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead meat by now. You helped me through my hard life. You helped me figure out who I really am on the inside. You made me love myself.

I’m writing this to you because I might never be able to see you again but, I promise if I have the chance to meet you, to hold you in my arms again, I’d definitely come running. I promise to shower you with love and kisses.

Oops, you might have a hint of who I am now, don’t you? Well, I wasn’t hoping you would know me because I’m too shy to tell you that I… like- no. I love you. Yes, that’s it. I love you. Maybe I have only known you for a week but, I know you’re the one for me.

You have a beautiful voice that could easily wipe out the fire that burns in my soul. You, the one who stole my heart, have made me weak. I have never felt such things before I met you.

You, Lee Donghyuck is the cause of my happiness. I’m telling you this because I know you have hard time with loving yourself, too. Trust me, been there done that. All the secrets you told me in that one week made me realize how similar we are, more than we think.

By now, you would have recognized who I am now, right? Yes, I am that guy who helped you get home after that night at the bar. Well, I brought you back to my house because you didn’t want to tell me where your house was. It was fine at first but it got weirder when you asked me if you could stay for a week. Of course I said yes, because I was already falling for your charms.

I didn’t mind your presence. It actually helped me release my stress, seeing you around the house, you cooking meals for the both of us. I loved all of it.

But I guess, all happy scenarios have its ending.

I found out about where you lived. I followed you once. I was curious. I’m glad I know because I won’t be seeing you for a while. Or maybe, forever.

I’m sorry if you were shocked to see my apartment empty. I had to leave for my hometown on a short notice. I can’t tell you the reason just yet. I’ll tell you if I’m able to survive this.

To my sweet Donghyuck, I hope you had fun being with me. Would it be okay if I called you my boyfriend? It’s okay if I can’t. I’ll see you as my best friend then.

I love you with all my heart, Lee Donghyuck. I hope you’re waiting for me. If not, then it’s fine. I’ll come looking for you anyway.

Goodbye, for now.

Yours truly,

Mark Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk i felt like writing this.


End file.
